


A Series of 100 Word Drabbles for TikTok

by lar_laughs



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Engineer (TV)
Genre: 100 word stories, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, tiktok made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: I thought it might be interesting to post 100 word drabbles on TikTok. This will most likely be multi-fandom.Right now:Harry Potter (Charlie/Tonks)My Engineer (Ram/King)
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Here With You - Charlie/Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you who stop and read because you remember what it was like to dream in this universe. We never step away from it. Not really. It's in our hearts... always.

Charlie/Tonks have the possibility of canon (up to a point) if you squint really hard. And I can squint with the best of them.

Here With You  
Part 1  
Explosions lit up the sky. From her position at the top rampart, Tonks watched the dazzling lights, trying not to be delighted. She knew she should be scared but she couldn’t help but feel excited.

“Ready?”

She smiled over at the man who had traveled all the way from Romania to fight tonight. “Of course.”

Charlie let out a sharp whistle to call his dragons before settling against the wall. “Wish I’d been able to bring them all.”

“It’s enough that you’re here.” It sounded cheesy but Tonks meant every word She was tired of hiding her feelings. “Thank you.”

Part 2  
There wasn’t much in the way of shelter up this high. They hadn’t really thought they’d need it. The dragons were doing their best but there were dangers coming from every direction.

“Keep fighting, love,” Charlie yelled at one point. It was too dark to see him, the lights of the explosions leaving him mostly in shadow. She could feel his steady presence, though.

“Hold on,” she whispered at one point, her throat sore from screams of fury. “It’s sure to be over soon.”

The earth tilted on its axis and she was flying without a broom. Without wings. Free.


	2. When You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: My Engineer  
> Ram/King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently obsessed with Ram/King and now I have to wait to for their happy ending!!!!
> 
> These are drabbles that will be put up on Tik Tok but they are also the tentative idea I have for a fic because I have ideas!!!!!!

Part 1  
First Meetings

There was something about the way the boy smiled that completely undid Ram. He’d never cared before. Not for girls. Not for boys. This feeling, like he’d missed a step on the stairs and was still trying to right himself, was new but not foreign.

All the things Ram wanted to say got stuck in his throat. He knew if he tried to force them, he’d end up startling the panic attack that was always lurking.

Instead, he lowered his head, turning his head away. His trust had to be won. A cute face did not mean a kind soul.

Part 2  
Things that Take Up Space in My Head

He had lists. On paper. In his head. Everywhere. The key to juggling relationships was offering to help before he was asked. No promises to break, that way.

King liked that Ram returned favor for favor. Until he started getting the upper hand and there was nothing King could do but watch helplessly.

There were promises in Ram’s eyes that seemed too difficult. It was rapidly becoming evident that this wasn’t an “if” sort of relationship... but “when”. _When will he decide I’m not good enough? When will he leave? When will I pick up the pieces of my heart?_

Part 3  
This is not a true 100 word drabble but i just looked and I have 69 hits. It made me laugh. Then I realized the last paragraph of the first chapter of the true fic has 69 words so I had to post it! I should have that first chapter up soon as it just needs some tweaks.

What Anger Does  
The spark of hate that he’d harbored for his father blossomed and grew into a ferocious beast, jaws and teeth aching to rip someone apart so they felt as bad as he did. Before he could stop it, the best found the fragile stalk of hope that King had planted in his heart... tearing it up by the roots, gnashing at it until the plant was nothing but shreds.


	3. Ten Minutes Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ladyloushy - who wanted **HiStory 3: Trapped** to end with "and ten minutes later, he comes walking out."
> 
> I agree! That's how it should have ended.
> 
> Pairing: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi

There was something wrong in the way Tang Yi strode through the doors, confidant and bold. It was like he knew nothing could hurt him once inside.

Ten minutes later, Meng Shao Fei’s phone rang. “Come pick me up.”

He didn’t argue, just turned the car around, driving like his life depended on it, back to where he should have waited.

Only later did he ask the questions. After he made sure this man in front of him was flesh and blood, not a demon sent to capture his soul to go with the heart. He could have that, too.


End file.
